


As Long As You Love Me

by MadisonAvenue21



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Brian being a dork, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Marriage, hate flirting, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonAvenue21/pseuds/MadisonAvenue21
Summary: Every couple fights, every resolution is different...





	As Long As You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> The base for this story came from a document that's been sitting in my files for a year. I wrote it before I started watching IJ and ironically when I recently read through it again, I thought the the way I wrote the male character was eerily similar to Brian. So, I fixed it up, changed some things and now here we are.

“Oh, come on, you can’t be mad at me forever.” Brian banged his fist against the bedroom door.

“The fuck I can’t.” she murmured under her breath. She stormed around their bedroom, making their bed in a rage… or at least she was trying.

“Will you let me in, God damn it.” His tone steadily getting more irritated.

“No, go sleep on the couch.”

“I just want you to look at me when I tell you this.”

“I think I’ve heard just about enough from you.” She gritted through her teeth.

“You can’t actually think I’d look at another woman, let alone hit on her. I thought you knew me better than that.”

“I don’t know what I know.” She stopped and exhaled deeply, turning around to stare at the door sadly.

“Then let me tell you.” She contemplates letting him in; in the two years that they’ve been married, she doesn’t _actually_ think that he would cheat on her…or at least she hoped he would never.

“Come on, baby. I can’t stand out here all night.”

“You _can_ lay down… on the couch downstairs.” She hears his exaggerated groan through the door and almost smirks at his misery.

“I can’t believe you’re actually doing this right now. What is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with _you_!” She runs straight up to the door and yells through it to make sure he can hear her. “Hitting on a 25-year-old when I was right across the room; what am I, an idiot?” She leaned her back up against door and her head followed suit.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You’re really going to play stupid right now?” She sounded defeated, but her anger wasn’t gone.

“I wouldn’t have to “play” anything if you’d tell me what the hell you’re suddenly so pissed about.” She rolled her eyes and rolled over, so she was facing the door again.

“What would suddenly make me so pissed? Hmm… How about that nearly underaged puppy dog that wouldn’t leave your side the entire night… she was attached to your hip from the moment she saw you. If I would had left, you would have been one arm touch and a laugh away from her pulling down your pants right there and giving you a fucking blow job!”

“Let me in, right now! Open the damn door!” He said sternly in an almost aggressive tone. She had never heard him speak that way to her before. She looked around and then down at the door knob, before unlocking the door, and swinging it open. She kept her eyes down, avoiding his gaze; partially scared of seeing the way he was looking at her. When she finally got the courage to look at him, she looked at him innocently through her eyelashes. She couldn’t tell if he joking and if he was, how far would he take the joke? He moved towards her, not breaking eye contact and stopping just inches from her face. She swallowed thickly but stood her ground, matching him in stance. He looked her up and down before he cracked a smile and started laughing.

“What the hell are you laughing at?”

“You’re beautiful, you know that. You really are, pout and all.”

“Don’t do that, I’m immune to that bullshit.” She took a step back, glaring at him as she went back to fixing the sheets for bed.

“To what? My love for you?” He smirks, trying not to full on laugh at his corny line but she stops what she’s doing, and turns around to look at him.

“No… I still have a touch of that. I can’t get rid of it, no matter how hard I try.” She said exhaling heavily before frantically grabbing a pillow and fluffing it. He slowly walked up behind her and gently pressed up against her back.  

 “You know, I don’t think I ever told you, I loved you from the very first time ever I saw you.” She rolled her eyes, very obviously and scoffed. “You don’t believe me?” She shook her head and forcefully removed herself from his grasp; walking over to the other side of the bed to fluff the other pillow, he followed her.

“You wanna know the very first thing I noticed about you?” he said, grabbing her wrist so she’d stop moving. “Will you look at me for just a second, come on?”

“What?” she said looking up at him, their height difference clearly working to his advantage.

“The first thing I ever noticed about you?”

“My ass?” she said quickly and without much thought.

“Your eyes.” He felt her begin to struggle less in his grip and she squinted her eyes in confusion.

“You’re such a liar.”

“I swear, I thought they were pretty sexy.” He winked and gently pulled her arm to bring her closer. “Now, on the other hand, your tits—”

“You’re such an idiot.” She said trying not to laugh but a grin made its way to the surface. He wrapped his arms around her completely, enveloping her in a bear hug. She put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him as a sign of surrender; he rested his chin on top of her head.

“Baby, I’ve loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you, I’d be crazy to look at another woman.”

“You still love me?” he leaned back to look at her and she slowly lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him.

“Yes, I still love you. I haven’t stopped loving you and no 20-something-year old floozy is gonna change that.”

“You really noticed my eyes first?” she asked, and he nodded. “Wow, I’m actually shocked. Even with that dress I was wearing?” he laughed loudly, and she smiled starting to loosen up again.

“I said I noticed your eyes first, I never said I didn’t notice anything _after_ your eyes.” Her smile got wider with a mix of fake shock as his hands moved slowly south before stopping at the top of her ass. She felt the weight of his hands and her eyes went wide, shaking her head.

“Are you kidding me?” She said smacking his hands away but not before he could gently smack her ass.

“I can’t help it, you got me thinking about it now.”

“You just slowly made your way back into this room; don’t push your luck, mister.”

“There’s something else I’d rather push.” He laughed loudly in satisfaction and she pushed herself away from him to finish with the bed.

You are awful. God, could you at least have a little subtly?”

“Says the woman who’s just as bad as I am. That mouth when we—“

“Alright! That’s enough.” She said throwing a pillow at him. He looks at her with playful, deviant eyes and moved closer towards her.

“What about that time when you—” he whispered, and she gasped.

“Stop, I’m serious!” he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and smacked her ass. “Oh, shit.” She let out a lower moan and giggled. He walked to the foot of the bed before smacking her ass again with more force. “Fuck—" He threw her down on the bed; She looked up at him, trying to catch her breath from before.

“So, about that subtly?” he raised his eyebrows and smirked.

“Well, I suppose it’s gone right out the window?”

“Hey, you know I like it. You’re the one who’s always holding back on me.” She shook her head and he crawled up the bed and hovered over her. “You shouldn’t feel like you have to be so shy with me. Like the night we met, you were all over me; I wasn’t sure that purple dress was gonna make it by the end of the night…” She furrowed her eyebrow and looked up at him.

“I wasn’t wearing a purple a dress?”

“You weren’t?”

“No, my dress was red.” She said sitting up on her elbows. He sat up, leaning back on his legs before covering his mouth.

“Oh my God… if that wasn’t you, that means I must have fell in love with the wrong ass and married the wrong girl.” He smiled, hoping she would get it.

“That’s not funny.” She whispered, laying back down.

“Come on, it was a little funny?”

“After everything that happened today? Not yet, unfortunately for you.”

“I’ll keep working at it, it’s not like I have a career in comedy or anything… In the meantime, roll over.”

 

 

 


End file.
